tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Out
"I’ve got nothing against Barrel Roll at all – even if he did have an unfair advantage and probably cheated to get on the G.I. Joe team. I forgive him. Really." BLACKOUT washed out as a candidate for the G.I. Joe team when he failed his psychological exam. Disgruntled because his younger brother Barrel Roll made the team, he turned to Cobra, where the faults that disqualified him for G.I. Joe were considered assets. All of his records are sealed, but it is believed that the reason for his rejection had to do with possible involvement in the disappearance of his sister, Bombstrike. His expertise with long-range sniper rifles is the result of his obsession with accuracy. Blackout has no natural talent for stalking or shooting, but persistence and practice have resulted in a high level of proficiency that is never sparked by any flashes of brilliance. Cold and mechanical, he mistakenly believes that playing all the notes correctly and at the right time is what makes a song. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Thomas Stall was originally one of the Joe team's Greenshirts, assigned to a three-man team under the command of Mirage in the town of New Moon, Colorado, a suspected Cobra front. When his teammate Julie Haun was critically wounded, Stall began to panic. Mirage instructed the recruit to provide cover while he tried to steal a vehicle, but Stall broke cover and drew the attention of their pursuers, leading to the death of his third teammate, Curtis Letson. As they ran for extraction, Mirage angrily told Stall to keep his head in the game, that they could worry about what went wrong later. When the helicopter was shot down, the Joes were forced to retreat on the ground. Stall continued to fall apart. When their van crashed, he was thrown from the vehicle, and shot in the arm by a Cobra sniper. Mirage ordered him up and back into the van, telling him to stop his whining. Stall started to draw his pistol, but was tossed by another explosion. After making their escape, Stall was informed he'd have to spend the night at Fort Riley, Kansas, because he wasn't yet cleared to see the Joe Headquarters. Concerned about whether or not he'd be facing charges, he asked Mirage for his opinion - the senior agent called him "a childish inattentive mess of soldier, an arrogant blemish on a family of career military men and the last person in the world I'd trust my life to" before wishing him luck and walking off. At Fort Huachuca, Arizona, Stall faced a general court martial. Although his brother Barrel Roll spoke on his behalf, Thomas was to be investigated for his admitted negligence and possible treasonous acts, and was confined to the stockade until the proceedings began. When Barrel Roll tried to comfort him, Stall angrily blew him off. On the day he was scheduled to be transferred, Barrel Roll came to visit again. At the same time, Cobra forces attacked the base en route to the Pit. The final casualty count showed that Thomas had survived, but was missing. Stall had surrendered to the Vipers and was cleared by Interrogator, so Cobra Commander offered him the chance to join Cobra, leaving him with one hour to decide. When Cobra Commander went to Badhikstan, Thomas was by his side, having taken the codename Black Out. MUX History: Black Out now serves as a sniper for Cobra, and was assigned to the Plague in September of 2007. OOC Notes Since Black Out has no Marvel canon, his initial Devil's Due canon is used for his background, aside from where it conflicts with MUX canon. Blackout's siblings include G.I. Joes Barrel Roll and Bombstrike. Logs 2010 * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. Category:2010 Players Black Out is available for application. Gallery Blackout1.jpg blackout2.jpg Blackout3.jpg Blackoutcard.jpg References * Action figure @ yojoe.com * Filecard @ yojoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Plague Troopers Category:Cobra Special Operations